


i'll keep you warm

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Fuck Disney Canon, Han is a good husband, Oral Sex, Romance, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Leia is not used to the cold on Hoth and can't sleep. Han helps her by bringing a little bit of the Heat. [Takes Place in the Legendary Heroine Verse]Written for the Hanleia Exchange Trick or Treat Promptathon.





	i'll keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in Response to the Trick Prompt:
> 
> "It's all about the temperature...that perfect, precise amount of heat."
> 
> Takes place in my alternate universe in which Luke and Leia swap roles and Han and Leia were contractually married.

“Han,” Leia whispered as she shook her husband awake, “I can’t sleep.”

In all honestly Leia didn’t want to wake Han up. She liked looking at his serene face as he dreamt. There was something beautiful about it. But she was bored just simply staring at him for hours on end. Maybe because she was lonely. 

Han’s beautiful hazel orbs fluttered open gently. He hated being awaken especially when he was in a deep sleep. He would lash out at anyone else, but for her, he would let Leia get away with it. A small smile formed across his lips as reached out to brush the hair away from her face. Another arm reached behind the small of her back and pulled her close. Gently, as if she was delicate like glass.

“A nightmare darling?” He asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

Leia shook her head as she cupped his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks.

“Cold,” She answered.

“But I put you under five blankets so you wouldn’t be,” Han said, his nose rubbed against hers, “And I have you nice and snuggled, why are you still cold my sweet Leia?”

“You know how sensations are overloaded for me because of the Force,” Leia sighed, “And I am not used to this extremely cold weather.”

Leia was from a planet where it was extremely hot all the time. There was cool breezes at night, but it was never cold enough to snow. Coming to Hoth where from the moment they landed it was nothing but snow and Blizzards was honestly something Leia needed to get used to. Between that and her Force heightened senses, it was really hard for her body to get used to.

It didn’t help Han had yet to install a heater in the Falcon to get it used to the cold weather. They had to sleep under blankets until he got it working. He vowed to work all day tomorrow, but for now they had to deal with this. 

Han sighed and kissed Leia on the lips. It was gentle almost chaste, a rare one considering all their kisses were heavy and passionate, a display of how strong they fett about each other. 

“I am going to help you get warm and get some sleep,” Han whispered lifting his head up to gaze lovingly into her eyes, “do you trust me?”

Leia cocked an eyebrow. What kind of question was that?

“Trust you?” She inquired, “I trust you with my life.”

“Good...now lie on your back, put your knees up and spread your legs apart,” Han muttered. Leia gave him a questioning look. “Trust me.”

Leia still was curious onto what Han had in store for her. It could have been anything, nevertheless, she knew it was going to help her fall asleep. Reluctantly, she let him go. She was already cold without his embrace, but she knew it would be temporary. Han whatever strange thing he had plan was going to help her fall asleep.

Leia lied on her back. Her hands slipped under the five blankets and rested on top of her stomach. She could feel the air enter and leave her body as her stomach rose and fell in gentle successions. 

Han lifted three out of the five blankets off the bed. Leia began to shiver. She could immediately feel a difference at the lost of heat, but it wasn’t something she focused on for long. The bed shuffled and her husband had suddenly disappeared under the blankets. Suddenly, she felt his large hands touch the waistband of her comfortable pajama pants.

“Han Skywalker Solo what the hell are you doing?” Leia asked.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to have sex with him. They had made love so many times since consummating their marriage on Ord Mantell, that she could vividly imagine his cock inside her during unpleasant moments she wanted to focus on something else. It was just that it was too damn cold. 

“I’m warming you up Princess,” Han answered as he lifted the bottom of Leia’s long sleeved black shirt, “you said you trusted me.” He paused to kiss the skin of Leia’s belly, “and I think you will enjoy this….It was something I wanted to try for a while after all, we are still learning what we like.”

Leia couldn’t complain. Han’s lips as well as the warm breath that was tickling her belly, were sending a heat throughout her body. She could feel it radiating from her stomach, up her chest. Suddenly she felt a chill bite her legs and her lower stomach. That’s when she felt it, her pajama bottoms and panties pooling around her ankles. 

“Would you tell me what you’re-”

“Shh…Let me work.” 

Leia put her trust in him to help her sleep and she was going to let him work. 

Han’s large hands started massaging her inner thighs. They moved in a slow vertical direction. Starting at the knees they moved up towards the apex of her thighs, the closer they came the more her core clenched in anticipation. But before they could touch they moved away back towards her knees again. 

If this was what Han was doing, it was certainly working. Between the gentle lips against the skin of Leia’s belly causing short and steady breaths to leave her lungs, and his hands working her, teasing her causing her clit to pulse and throb with want.

“I know you love when I touch you,” Han muttered against Leia’s skin, “When my fingers push the right buttons until you are slick….and wet. How would you feel...if I put my mouth there?” 

Leia swallowed, everything she and Han tried she enjoyed. From fucking her from behind, to touching each other for hours until they screamed at the top of their lungs for more. If she was likely to enjoy it, she was going to let him. 

She didn’t answer. She laced her fingers into Han’s fluffy hair, running it through the dark brown locks as a sign of encouragement. She could feel him smiling against her skin at the silent acknowledgement of consent. 

“I cannot wait to taste you,” Han murmured as his lips moved lower and lower until…

“Oh stars...Han,” Leia moaned.

The moment she felt Han’s lips touch her bud one of her hands slipped out of his hair and gripped onto his white long sleeved shirt. 

“You like that darling?” Han asked. She could feel the vibration of his deep baritone voice against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She answered by pushing his head harder between her thighs. “I’ll take it as a yes.“

“Less talking, more pleasuring,” Leia gasped. 

Han planted a series of kisses against her clit, each kiss building up with with pressure. The first kiss was barely a flutter. It only caused her to close her eyes and swallowed. Second and third kisses tightened the grips in his hair and on his shirt. Fourth and fifth kisses caused her start thrusting her core towards his hungry mouth. Six and Seventh caused her head to tilt back. Eighth and Ninth caused her toes to curl. By the tenth kiss, a cry finally left her lips. 

Knowing that Leia was enjoying the way Han was pleasuring her he started to go harder. He wrapped his mouth around her bud. A bit lighter than his kisses to warm her up. He was going slow, getting her used to the way his lips around her. The way his suckles sent an electric arc throughout her body.

Once Han got a rhythm, he started to go harder. Leia could feel his teeth brushing against her core as if he was taking her in and devouring her. When she felt his tongue slide against her folds, she wrapped her legs against his shoulders.

She was holding on tight….refusing to let go. 

As Han continued to work her with his mouth, Leia felt heat flowing throughout her body. It started from the hottest point, the warm breath that left his mouth and caressed her thighs and the wet center of velvety skin. It flowed down her legs to where her toes curls so tightly to the point where they were shaking. It radiated in her chest as she breathed sharply from the pleasure. She could feel sweat build on her forehead as her neck continued to strain backwards.

Leia felt Han’s large hands grab her hips. They were moving wildly as each wave of pleasure moved through her body. Han’s tongue slid roughly against her bud once again and suddenly she forgot where she was. She was not on this cold planet any more. She was someplace warm, flying amongst the stars. There was no one else, just holding onto him.

Han, the man who made her feel so good and warm, and devoted his whole body and soul to her. 

“I think you’re close darling,” Han growled against her, “let go.”

With Leia’s body so hot that it was almost on fire, she released. The last bit of cold that chilled her to the bone replaced with nothing but warmth and love. 

As Han removed his lips from her core, Leia felt every muscle in her body slack. There must have been so much tension trying to adjust to the cold, that Han’s pleasuring must have tired her out. She began to regulate her breathing again but took a sharp breath when she felt Han’s presence leave hers.

“Han…” Leia whispered.

“Don’t worry I’m here,” Han said as he pulled up her pants.

Leia heard the bed dip behind her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach as he pulled her against him. She yawned as she felt something hard against her backside.

“Do you want me to tend to that?” Leia asked.

“You can pay me back in the morning,” Han sighed burying his head in her neck and shoulder, “You need to go to sleep my darling.” 

Leia smiled weakly out of exhaustion and rested her hand on top of his. Her fingers slowly running over the top of his palm. Her eyes were heavy but her heart so full. Finally with every last inch of cold Han took from her she felt her body tense from the cold wind down.

“Thank you for warming me up Hotshot. I love you.”

Han placed a soft kiss on her neck.

“I know...sleep well darling.”

Leia sighed, fluttering her eyes shut. And just like that, she let the warm from the embrace of the man she loved drift her off to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Remember Kudos and Comments feed the Authors Motivation.
> 
> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
